


Up On the Housetop

by letsgostealafandom



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, okay but hasn't this ever bothered anyone else?, overanalysing christmas carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgostealafandom/pseuds/letsgostealafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's concerned that <em>some</em> Christmas songs are defaming Santa's good character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On the Housetop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppetawoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/gifts).



> Not-quite-triple drabble based on poppetawoppet's prompt. Unbeta'd because it is short and I am lazy.

“Eliot-- Eliot, man, tell her that she’s overthinking this."

Parker glared at Alec from her seat at the bar, and switched her glare to Eliot when he said, “Nope, not getting involved. She’s your girlfriend."

Alec squawked and flailed a little, and said, “She’s _your_ girlfriend, too!"

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who started this whole conversation,” Eliot said, not pausing in mixing a drink for someone.

She frowned and brought the conversation back to the important thing: defamation of Santa’s character. “It says right in the song-“ she said over Alec's overblown sigh and Eliot’s smirk “-that the reindeer hooves are making clicking noises on the housetop. How’s Santa supposed to break in and leave presents if his reindeer are waking up everybody?"

“Why can’t it be magic?” Alec asked, plaintively. “Maybe he puts everyone to sleep with magic before going down the chimney, right Eliot?"

“He can’t do that,” Parker said before Eliot could tell Alec to leave him out of it again. “Sometimes little kids get up and see him."

“Maybe it doesn’t work on little kids,” Alec tried, making his “help me” face at Eliot, who was still ignoring him.

She took the drink Eliot slid her and sipped it before pointing out that, “Then the reindeer are still waking them up. Santa’s smarter than that."

Alec groaned and Eliot winked at her and she took another sip of her drink, smiling into it. Everything was merry and bright.

THE END


End file.
